Pocky
by Sakuma Sonnet
Summary: There is nothing that some good old pocky cant fix. Betaed and finished! Finally! XD
1. That good old Pocky

Thank you yamikitsune for being my beta -

---------

**Chapter 1: That good old Pocky**

---------

"I don't know if Yuki is home but it's cool when he doesn't have a deadline soon because he is less grouchy and I can have people coming home" Shuichi smiled chuckling at Ryuichi as they approached the door of his apartment.

He pulled the key inside the lock and opened it as he kept babbling about how Yuki always left work for the last minute and so he was always in a bad mood, and Ryu-chan made funny faces mimicking Eiri-san as he always treated him as he had a circus on his face.

"What would you like to drink Sakuma-san?" Said the pink haired singer as they entered the house

The green haired one meditated heavily about his answer while checking on his surroundings and chewing on a pink bunny ear.

"Ryu-chan" Ryuichi stated firmly "Don't call Ryu-chan Sakuma-san, its Ryu-chan na no da!" he sang as he waved Kumagoro in the air and pumped it over his head.

"Ok, Ryu-chan, what would you like to…" Shuichi trailed off when he heard some loud snoring coming from the living room.

The two singers' heads peeked over the wall and saw not Yuki, but a black haired soundly sleeping Yuki spread comfortably over the purple couch. Shuichi blinked twice, and Ryu-chan pulled on his sleeve.

"Hmmm..." The older male looked a little apprehensively in front of them "Shu-chan, do I have to leave now that Yuki is sleeping on the couch?"

"No, Ryu-chan, that's Yuki´s brother, Tatsuha" Shuichi sweat dropped and ruffled his hair nervously "I forgot he was coming… Yuki is going to kill me"

Not paying attention to that part of the sentence Ryuichi Sakuma made a flip flop in the air and landed right next to the sleeping teen

"Uuuuuuuuuh, Tatsuha-san. he took me to the Zoo one time" Ryu chirped while chewing on Kumagoro´s ear

"Can he have tea with us? Can we go to the Zoo again?" A very hyper pair of blue puppy eyes pleaded

"Sorry, Ryu-chan, it's a long ride from Kyoto to here, we might as well let him sleep a bit" _even though he will probably rip my head off for not waking him up later_.

The childish male was disappointed by the answer but nodded anyways. "Come to the kitchen and we can chat there"

Ryuichi started following the pink fluff when a silver glimpse coming from the lethargic male's neck caught his sight.

And we all know how much Ryuichi Sakuma looovess shinning stuff.

A Nittle Grasper necklace, it was a Nittle Grasper necklace, how come he didn't have one?

"Hmm, Ta-chan likes Nittle Grasper, Shu-chan?"

_Loves is more like it, obsessed probably suits it better. But no, that's just you he is obsessed with and not the whole band after all_

"Yeah, something like it" the pink haired singer mumbled through gritted teeth "He is going to the concert tomorrow"

"Cool!" Ryuichi screeched

"Shh Ryuichi-san…" hushed the Bad Luck singer, really trying to get half of the potential excitement bomb into the kitchen before the other half woke up and a nuclear collision happened.

"Sorry Shuichi" whispered said part heading his way

"Hmm Sakuma-san" hummed the younger Useagi and both singers stopped in their tracks to look over.

He was sleeping and cuddling over the couch, but just about when some curious one was going back over the sleeping form, a light bulb appeared over Shuichi´s head as the brightest ever popped in his mind.

"Hey Ryu-chan! I got cherry and grape flavored Pocky in the kitchen" whispered as a wide Cheshire cat smile adorned his victorious face.

There's nothing that some good old Pocky can _ever _fix.


	2. Close encounters of the 3rd type

**I don´t own any gravi characters and thnx to yamikitsune again -**

**---------**

**Chapter 2: Close encounters of the third type**

**---------**

Ten minutes later and even though the non stop talking from the singers was muffled by their pocky stuffed mouths, Tatsuha got up from the couch with his eyelids glued together.

He yawned noisily making Shuichi hold his breath for a moment and calling Sakuma-san´s attention.

"You are too noisy Shuichi" Tatsuha said with a yawn, not noticing the two pairs of chibi eyes (one pair terrified and the other curious) staring at him as he walked past the kitchen rubbing his eyes trying to open them up. "I'm taking a bath" He growled out

Shindou sighed relieved, color coming back to his face as he heard the door to the bathroom clicking shut

"You ok no da?"

"Yes, Saku… Ryu-chan, just surprised he didn't say hi" _true _he thought nodding emphatically inside his head. He was more surprised about Tatsuha not jumping on Ryuichi though.

"Bad Tatsuha no da!" the green haired singer pouted but immediately tapped his index finger to his mouth "Maybe he thought Shu-chan was alone no da!"

_Jackpot, he was probably too sleepy to notice. Uesugis wake up about 2 hours after getting up so that's the ONLY way Tatsuha Uesugi won't notice Sakuma Ryuichi in a thousand feet square._

"You are right Ryuichi…" Shuichi tried to mislead the conversation "Anyways there's nothing to worry about"

The NG singer made a puzzled face but shrugged it off immediately to continue opening drawers and eating his snacks. "Shu-chan has so many snacks no da!"

Shuichi ruffled his hair smiling more preoccupied for the person inside the bathroom rather than the one opening packages and making a mess out of the grumpy writer's kitchen.

----

Tatsuha opened the water letting the steam fill in the bathroom while he took off his navy blue "cool boy" sweat shirt and the white one underneath, pulled down his black cargo pants and sat on the toilette to remove his socks.

Doing that on the stand and sleepy as he was would have ended up in an accident, but he was awake enough to reach out for his pant's pockets and take out a waterproof mp3player and hang it on his neck.

When the player hit his chest he contemplated the shinny Nittle Grasper necklace toying with it a little before he undid the chain and placed it on the sink, took of his boxers and stepped inside the shower. Water easily soaking his black hair and sticking it to his face.

He sighed heavily as he poured some shampoo on his hands and washed his hair to the beat of Predilection

"Can't get enough kitoba yore mo motto

Don't let me down dashiki ni masete hoshii"

"kuchibiru wo togisumase

muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru

Orokashisa ni predilection"

His own mind sent shivers down his spine as he washed the bubbles away, he rubbed his arms and rested his head on the cool of the walls for a minute. Even if the room was steamy and warm, when you touched them, the walls were always a little cold

_Sometimes I do think I'm an asshole... at least a real pervert, more than when the grown ups play jokes on me for being so fond of him. Why then, I've seen him two or three times in my life only to relieve Tohma of duty for a little while? He's my brother in law for kami´s sake! Think of all the times I could have seen him given they are best friends. Think about this too… I got up 5 minutes ago and I'm already thinking about how to fuck his brains out. I do am a pervert, point taken. And sometimes, I hate myself for it, even if I can't bring myself to pull my fantasies off when he's around. _

He sank on the bathtub floor and started caressing the droplets way even though they kept hitting his chest and his abs tickling his nerves.

_Thank damn aniki for making the walls so thick; I would be dead if he caught me jacking off in his house. And look alike or not, I wouldn't like Shindou-kun to find me either._

He unconsciously put a hand over his mouth. Even though he wasn't heard, he couldn't trust himself under the spell of Ryuichi´s alluring voice.

----

"Will you sing tomorrow, na no da?"

"I don't think so Ryu-chan, it's the opening concert and I believe Seguchi-san won't be very happy if we keep making changes that abruptly"

An accomplice glimpse shone on the older male's eyes as he grinned. "You are right, and rumors do get annoying from time to time" he winked before turning back to his child state.

"Maybe some other time. But make sure you tell Tohma about it before you tell me ok?"

"OK no da! Ryu-chan wants to sing with Shu-kun na no da!" Kumagoro answered for his friend before the phone rang and Shuichi jumped from his seat.

_Shit!_ "I'll get that, stay here!" with that he ran to the phone leaving the child like male to his musings

----

"Hello? Shuichi here"

"Hello brat"

"H-Hi Yuki" His lover could almost hear the nervous sweat drop from the other side

"What happened?" Eiri asked as skeptically as usual, "Is the pervert there?" Shuichi sighed in relieve.

"You knew! Ahhh Yuki! Why didn't you remind me of it? I wouldn't have brought Sak-…" and so the last words trailed off

----

Tatsuha came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, necklace back in place, unnoticed as he watched Shuichi talking on the phone _Probably Eiri _he thought not hearing other than Nittle Grasper´s melody on his ears as he headed for the fridge to cease his hungriness and too busy to notice the object of his desire playing with the pink bunny and turning to him when he was heard singing

"Lost my heart nani o sutete

Slow in you nani o kataru?"

He opened the fridge door and started searching inside

**Just complex OMAE dake no **

**KOKORO mune ni hoshikute" **

He hummed along "Lost Complex" as he reached for the milk and the singer got up curious from his seat dragging Kumagoro with him

"**sabitsuita yume o" **

"Mind chilling voice..."whispered Tatsuha as he took the carton and eyed the fridge for anything more interesting "Mind blowing, gorgeous singer" he continued, so sure he was alone as he stood straight again sipping his milk.

"Who's gorgeous?"

That's when he noticed a very familiar set of dark blue orbs staring at him amusedly and almost cockily. His own eyes narrowed impossibly before he fell on his knees coughing trying to cover his mouth

_He choked. _The pleased smile was replaced instantly with a worried look and a serious voice on he singer's side. As he shut the fridge door he collapsed to the teen's side patting his back trying to make him spit what he'd drank

"Shuichi!"

----

A sudden silence was heard on the line as the pink singer panicked _Tatsuha couldn't have gone that far…_ "Sorry Yuki, got to go" he hung up the phone and ran over to the kitchen only to find Ryuichi on the floor behind a half naked Tatsuha holding him around the chest and pressing his hands on the teen's plexus and convulsing together…_And here I thought it would be the other way around…_

When he got back to reality, Ryuichi was sprawled against the fridge door moving one hand soothingly over his in-law's hip as he stared at him and breathed deeply. The younger Uesugi was tearing and flushed red against the tile, hands folding his torso, panting heavily and a bunch of milk was spilled over the floor.

"Fuck Tatsuha, are you ok?" he ran over to them and tried to pick him up but he was rejected as the teen got up himself and turned around bowing to the older singer.

"Thank you and sorry Sakuma-san" he said not really looking at anyone before excusing himself and leaving to change clothes.

The two singers cleaned some of the kitchen in silence before Shuichi asked the other what happened.

"Well… I know he choked, but what happened?" slightly curious at how much time it was taking the older male to turn into his child like self

"I scared him" He laughed, though it didn't really get to his eyes "I meant to surprise him when I heard him sing but I didn't notice what he was doing so when he saw me he chocked" Ryuichi smiled sweetly at his junior

"His face was funny though no da!" this time the giggle was real and Shindou smiled too

"I would have paid to see his face" Shuichi laughed and Sakuma too

"I heard that Shuichi" Tatsuha rested on the kitchen's doorframe sniffing into the air with his arms crossed against as he glared at the younger singer with an eyebrow raised.

"Good afternoon Sakuma-san" his mood lighter as he bowed before walking closer to where the singers were.

"Ryuichi na no da!" The green haired male waved Kumagoro in front of him making its paws point at him accusingly "Sakuma-san sounds old no da!"

"Ok Ryuichi" His face softened and smiled as he shook the bunny's paw "Hello to you too Kumagoro-san"

The bunny stared at him "Kuma-chan!" screamed the singer from behind "Kumagoro is smart no da but he is too young to be called san´" he added cheerfully before the bunny turned to scold him (you could tell the bunny was angry by the looks of singer mainly, the black of his eyes makes his expression intimidatingly unreadable)

"Sorry Kuma-chan!" The singer apologized and put his free hand over the bunny's ears so that he wouldn't hear what he would whisper "Kuma-chan likes to be called –san because it feeds his ego na no da!"

The three males laughed at the statement. Tatsuha started boiling water for tea and asked the other two if they wanted but they said no because they had already had some. And the proof of it was sprayed over the table: pocky boxes, cookie bags, and bread and biscuits leftovers, candy papers.

"Aniki is going to kill you" he smiled wickedly as Shuichi snapped out cleaning the table like a maniac, smoke and shinny sparks wherever he walked.

"I'm home!"

The grunt was heard from the front door and the two singers were startled. Tatsuha shrugged it off taking a bag of cookies from the Shindou´s hand but he found nothing inside

"You left nothing for me!"

Yuki walked in the kitchen and 2 chibis attached to him one begging for love and the other for food. "Get off me you two!"

Shuichi was flung into the cabinets and Tatsuha kicked to the stove. On to the child singer, he watched the scene as normal, less child like, more serious. Eiri Uesugi didn't like him.

Freed of the two annoying roommates, the writer took his cigarettes from his pockets and lighted one staring at the oldest of them "There's a car waiting for you" he stated nonchalantly as Sakuma-san got off from the counter and walked towards him, bunny in hand.

"Thanks Shuichi na no da!" He patted the pink fluffy head and waved at the brunette "Bye-bye Ta-chan! See you tomorrow"

And Tatsuha swore he saw an evil glint in the singer's eyes as he walked through the door frame…

**---------**

**I should have written it when it came up not… over a month later ¬.¬ (i´m such a lazy cow…)**

**Anyways one more chapter to come **

**Happy ending? O.o**

**BIG THANX TO **_KUMA-CHAN, FRACTURED DREAMS, TTOANN (shortcut), SHINIGAMI; DANCINGMISTRESS; YAMI AND KRISTAL _**FOR ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE MORE… I don´t think i´ve filled your requests though…**


	3. It´s the end

**Big thanx to yamikitune for being my beta, I don´t own any gravi character and thanx also to:**

**FracturedDreams, SetsunaKurosaki, Shinigami Sakuma Uesugi, to-think-of-a-nice-name, Ayakachan, Heero-Yuui, Leslie chan and Yami Chikara**

**Sorry I made you wait so long (blushes)**

**----------------**

**Chapter 3: It´s the end**

**--------------**

"Come on Shuichi! We-are-late!" pointed Tatsuha, waiting impatiently at the open door where he had been standing for the last 2 or 3 minutes since the singer said he would pick up a coat

Or a whole new set of clothes

Shuichi came out of the room not with the crimson pants, black sleeveless shirt he had on but a purple red… _mini dress?_ With a black short underneath and black boots. Tatsuha sweat dropped.

"What?"

"Nothing! Now come on!" Tats hurried

"I don't know what you are so stressed about, we've got easy access. Remember?" The singer grinned widely and taking a VIP pose for the teen

"Right…" Tatsuha griped, "I still want to get there before they start"

Shuichi just stuck his tongue out on him and walked out the door as Tatsuha eyed him thoughtfully confused: _I don't care if he has a dick, his is still very girly…_

---------

Tatsuha POV

Easy access and preferred seats indeed may I add

Well, more than seats´ it was stand right below the stage´ but still utterly good. I don't think I would have stayed in a seat anyway.

I must look really funny. I feel funny. I would draw myself with big teary and glistening eyes, hearts all over my head, hands clapped together tightly against my cheek and right about to squeal in happiness. Too much anime I guess…

When Sakuma-san reached the catwalk built in the middle of the stage he waved a hand at Shuichi and bowed his head at me.

He bowed! At me! I would die happy if I didn't have the backstage passes

When they finished performing "Sleepless Beauty" Sakuma-san announced the last song

"_Tearless…"_

One of their ballads. Not totally slow, but its mid-tempo melody makes you drift off to Wonderland

------

Regular POV

"Hey, Tatsuha" Shuichi waved his hand in front of the teen's face. "The song's almost done, we should get going"

"Uhm?" The youngest Uesugi focused his eyes on the hand waving in front of him and followed the arm attached to it, directing to its owner, watching him expectantly

"Let's go backstage" The singer took the other's arm and led them in, either the teen wanted it or not.

And so in less than 30 seconds they were just in time to see the band crossing the stage doors.

Nittle Grasper´s singer aimed to jump and glomp his dear friend but right before he landed, Shuichi moved aside, and only got to kiss the floor. Which made him sad and sat whining and sniffing

"Shuichi…why did you move na no da?"

Yuki´s lover ran a hand trough the back of his head nervously

"You are… Uhmm…Dripping with sweat Sakuma san" He gave a sheepish smile

"You idiot!" Noriko came from the side with two towels on her hands and one she threw at the bewildered singer "Clean up! We have an interview in a minute"

Ryuichi got up and saluted military style

"Yes…"

The keyboardist looked at him half annoyed and turned around heading for her dressing room to get into some fresh clothes

"…mom" He whispered making a face behind her

Turning around, left hand in same hip and right hand pointing at Ryuichi she scolded back: "I've heard that!"

"Yes, yes, Nori-chan!"

She shrugged it off and disappeared through the door leaving his band mate toweling himself.

"So, how was it?" The green haired singer asked casually

"Great, as usual" Ryuichi smiled knowing that would probably always be the answer he'd get from his colleague then tried with the other guest

"Did you like it, Tatsuha kun?" he asked more tentatively

"I could have burst from joy!" Tatsuha´s eyes went wide at the sentence, and the joyous fist he'd lifted in victory.

Grinning sheepishly at his lack of cool Tats tried to continue a bit more smoothly "There were loads of energy coming from stage, Sakuma-san"

"I was feeding from the audience" Ryuichi winked friendly at a rosy cheeked Tatsuha

"You stupid brat!" Eiri screamed from down the hall calling everyone's look. His eyes went from staring angrily at his dumb struck lover, to gaze at his brother, to send a really ugly glare to Sakuma-san and then back to his brother.

"Yu…Yuki… What… are you doing here?" Shuichi, caught off guard, stumbled with the words and gulped at the fierce look the writer was giving them.

"You! Bastard" The blonde fixed his eyes on his brunette mirror, "took my keys along with that coat and I can't get into the frigin apartment"

Tatsuha grinned goofily at his brother after searching his pockets and hanging the keys above his head. His brother eyed him irritated before grazing the keys and burying his fist in the black haired skull.

Shu and Ryuichi winced when the younger Uesugi screamed and the green haired singer went to pick an ice pack from a mini fridge close by when Eiri stomped towards his lover and grabbed his hand heading for the exit.

"But Yuki…" The pink haired singer whined but the writer stated

"No buts, we ARE leaving"

Meanwhile, and half attending to the lovers exchange, Sakuma had turned to the floor placing the ice on the teenager's cramping head.

"Ou, ou, ou, ou!" Tatsuha complained with little tears in the corner of his eyes, but once the sharp feeling from the cold passed, he sighed and gave his thanks to the Grasper's singer.

"Where were you while I was singing the last song Tatsuha?"

"The same spot as in the beginning?" The teen blinked then side glanced at his brother "But by the very end Shuichi dragged me here"

Ryuichi chuckled "I thought you were visiting relatives in Mars Na no da! You seemed to be…" his eyes flicked wickedly "…beyond Earth"

Tatsuha laughed as he stood up handing the ice back when his brother growled

"You either come with us or take the long way home" Yuki sent daggers in their direction before turning his back on them "you pick"

The black haired teen sighed and shook his head

"Just sailing I guess" he looked over his shoulder and back to Ryuichi "My relatives are from Mars though…if you were wondering" He shrugged "Nice seeing you, Ryuichi-san" Tatsuha bowed and turned on his brother's way

"Yes…" the singer sighed

"Ryuichi, we are up!" Noriko waved from the other end before walking into another corridor

"Coming!" The singer glanced both ways a couple of times before yelling the teen's name. "Hmmm, Tatsuha?"

The young Uesugi spun around to meet a hand caressing its way behind his head and a pair of soft lips requesting his, accompanied by a still slightly sweated body that clung to his coat in a short and requesting kiss.

Ryu-chan broke the contact biting his lower lip and looking up expectantly. His hand traced the same way backwards and down to the teen's chest.

"Ryuichi!" Screamed Noriko for the last time and grinned as Tatsuha smiled foolishly trying to place a foot behind the other without loosing his ground or trail of the retreating voices of his brother and his lover.

"Yes!" Ryuichi bowed again, also walking back before snapping into full throttle "Nice seeing you Tatsu-chan!"

---------------

**Thank you all! Now I´ go and try to finish the rest of my stories so that I can bother yamikitsuneto beta them and then postXD**

Pocky to all ;)


End file.
